


Obey Me! Oneshots: Let’s Have A pillow Fight~

by OhImJustACreature



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhImJustACreature/pseuds/OhImJustACreature
Summary: It is what it is. If you don’t like don’t read, this is a warning saying that yes I’ll be writing the males fucking each other as well as the males fucking male or female reader.I’m not sure if I’ll take requests for which character to fuck who since I’m picky on ships BUT if you want to request anything for male or female reader then go ahead!Now, let’s begin!!P.s (no spoiler requests! I’m not that deep into the game just at the part where they are all at Diavolo’s mansion)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Leviathan/Main Character/Mammon/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

Chapters coming in order: 

\- Lucifer x Mammon X Asmodeus (SMUT)

\- Lucifer x Mammon (ANGST) 

\- Satan x Fem! Reader (FLUFF & SMUT) 

\- Beelzebub x Fem! Reader (FLUFF) 

\- Leviathan x Fem! Reader x Mammon (SMUT) 

\- Lord Diavolo x Fem! Reader (SMUT) 

Once again, requests are open but I’m picky. Do not spoil anything or your comment will be deleted. There might also be a lot of Mammon x Lucifer uwu.   
  
EDIT: (requests that have come in.) 

\- some bottom male reader smut 

\- Lucifer x Satan (I’m still pending on this ship) 

\- More Asmodeus x Bottom! Mammon uwu! 

Have fun! 


	2. Lucifer x Mammon x Asmodeus: I’ll Only Share This Once

When Mammon first knocked on Asmo’s door Asmo thought he’d get a lecture, he groaned in annoyance nearly slamming the door in the older demon’s face not wanting to deal with him. It’s not like he had done anything wrong tonight either so what was the big idea?!

Asmo went to curse the demon for being at his door at this time but then he looked at him in the face and noticed the needy look the other held there. It froze him for a second, the heavy blush on the other’s dark cheeks, the slight panting coming from him, the messy hair and slight shivering.   
  


Anyone else would have probably thought the male had come down with a cold but not Asmo, definitely not...especially when he could smell Mammon. Mammon smelled of Death Rose, a sweet and sour mix of scents. He smelled ‘wet’, needy, a bit like precum. He smelled simply delicious. Asmo then let it hit him like a truck.   
  


Mammon was in heat.   
  


Asmo blinked before looking out looking to the left then the right of the hallway. Mammon’s gaze followed what he was doing, a hint of confusion but he went to speak anyway.   
  


“A-Asmo...I um..EEK!”   
  


The demon squeaked after being yanking in and slammed against the wall. Asmo kicking the door closed holding his hands against the wall pinning him there. The fact that Mammon was here could only mean one thing, he wanted release and there was no one better than himself. Mammon shivered as Asmo pressed his thigh between his legs, he could already feel how hard he was in his pants nudging his thigh and listening as Mammon whimpered.   
  


Oh yes he was definitely going to take this opportunity, before anyone else could steal it from him.   
  


It was strange though, Asmo was terry sure Lucifer kept tabs on things like this but here Mammon was, twitching for release. Asmo simply chuckled pressing close pushing their chest together. He was the Avatar of List after all, what would he be to not help in this time in moment. Asmo’s lips found Mammon’s neck pressing a kiss against it before he started to nibbles down it. Mammon panting a bit harder as he moved his head in order to give more room.   
  


“So you need me to rearrange you don’t you? Stick my cock inside and breed you? Mark you up like some used toy?”   
  


Asmo purred, voice smooth like silk. Mammon moaned when Asmo drew his fangs before sinking them into his throat. His his bucked again, harder, as he arched off the wall rolling his hips. Asmo’s fangs produced aphrodisiac which usually kicked in very quickly for humans, however even if it would take Mammon a little longer since he was a demon it would still work.   
  


Mammon flexed his hands like he wanted to do something, to push Asmo away or closer Asmo didn’t know nor did he really care. He was starting not to be able to think straight either, not with his older brother whimpering and shaking against him. Asmo picked Mammon up, his hands cupping his ass cheeks, kneeding the mounds. Mammon yelped and hugged onto him not to fall, blush growing deeper. Asmo dumped them both onto the bed, a loud squeal of protest coming from their combined weight.   
  


Asmo peeled away from Mammon who whines at the lost of touch only to get a harsh kiss in order to shut him up.   
  


“Shh, Shh. Don’t worry Nii-San, I’ll spread your boy pussy in no time..” 

He hummed against humanity before pulling away again. He pull his shirt over his head showing his body with was covered in lean muscle, his skin a lovely peach color. He practically ripped open Mammon’s shirt showing the slightly more rippled body, the difference in their colors making everything aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Asmo nearly came imagining how his cock would look diving deep inside Mammon..

As Asmo fought with a passion to get his pants unbuckled Mammon moves a hand around him before running it through his hair. Without much thought Asmo purred again at the touch, it was soothing, loving, and gentle as if Mammon was more than a one night thing. Asmo pauses to look up at him again as Mammon pulled him into another kiss. This time more passionate then the first and Asmo blushed a little before moaning, he pushed his tongue against the other’s lips who happily accepted him.   
  


in order not to fall Asmo put his hands on each side of Mammon as their tongues slid together. His body in between Mammon’s legs forcing him to stay open as Mammon wrapping his arms around Asmo’s shoulders. With her lovey doves they were being it was a wonder how they even fought in the first place. Sometimes they argued so much that it was really questionable if Asmo hated him or if it didn’t matter to Mammon.   
  


However right now, they could see through each other. Asmo didn’t hate Mammon and Mammon did care, he cared a lot. Asmo pulled back from the kiss first panting for air before kissing down Mammon’s chest making the older demon bite his lip in anticipation.   
  


He didn’t need to apologize with words, Mammon already knew. Asmo took a nipple in his mouth rolling it in between his teeth as he pressed his hips firmly against Mammon’s. Mammon moaned, legs twitching as he tossed his head back in bliss and then the door opened.   
  


Mammon jerked kicking the younger off him who yelped and tumbled off the bed. They both looked at the door to see Lucifer, wide eyed and frozen. Mammon got up on shaky legs.   
  


“L-Lucifer! I-I can explain..” 

The thing is, he couldn’t and Lucifer knew that. Asmo cursed as he rubbed his back from the fall and Lucifer found himself closing the door behind them. There was nothing to explain, they were both almost naked. Chest out, Mammon’s cock standing in the open and Asmo’s boxers still barely on. Lucifer didn’t say anything until he noticed to two puncture wounds on the Avatar of Greed’s neck. He wrapped his large hand around Mammon’s throat pulling him close to examine to mark.   
  


He then sighed in relief before looking at Asmodeus who was staring in awe. Lucifer then pushed Mammon back onto the bed not caring for how the male yipped at the treatment. Asmo felt himself grow harder at Lucifer peeled off his gloves with his teeth dropping them to the floor. Was Lucifer, going to join them? Asmo get back on the bed quickly with a grin as Lucifer pulled open his vest and tugged his shirt over his head. He was ripped and Mammon along with Asmo couldn’t help but blush.   
  


“Asmo..you should have reported him to me. This is my responsibility after all..”

The oldest demon commented as he climbed on top of Mammon who simply averted his gaze completely shy. Asmo tilted his head a little before humming. 

“How could I? He came to me so cute and needy, I had to take my chance..”

Asmo argued a little. This is what he was talking about when he said his chances could be stolen. He was a little annoyed. Lucifer slapped Mammon who yelped, Asmo gasped at how quick it was. He went to say something but found Mammon biting his lip, his cock even squirted out some loads of precum.

”Bad boy, you know to come to me first. Do I need to mark you again?”   
  


Lucifer grumbled as he brought his fangs out raking them down the other side of Mammon’s neck, Mammon shivered pulling at Lucifer’s hips wanting him closer, his nails digging into his skin at how desperate he was for touch. Lucifer hummed, his eyes lighting up before he bit down, a popping sound could be heard as Mammon cried out, tossing his head back.   
  


“S-Shit! Lucy!~” 

He whined as Lucifer’s symbol printed itself into Mammon’s skin. Lucifer licked up some of the running blood leaving a dark hickie before he looked at Asmo who was a deep shade of red at the point. Lucifer chuckled and kissed his head before moving down to his ear to whisper. Mammon poured at the action.   
  


“He’s mine. Tonight will be the only night I’m sharing him with you, so don’t grow used to it.”   
  


Asmo shivered nodding immediately but deep in his mind he wondered what that meant. Had, Lucifer and Mammon been doing this for a while? Sure they made jokes, Satan, Leviathan, and himself but he would have never thought it to be true. However Lucifer was here and Mammon was whining for him like a puppy to its owner. It had to be true. Tonight sure was an interesting one.   
  


The only way Lucifer has found Mammon was his scent, he knew it well. He’s fucked Mammon many times to know that scent, to have it memorized in his head like a natural barcode. When he hadn’t found him in his room he knew he went somewhere else, finding Asmo on top of his lover annoyed Lucifer quite a lot but, this also meant he could teach a lesson as well as take care of his lover.   
  


Lucifer ended up under Mammon, his chest against his back as they all laid naked now. His cock sliding against Mammon’s slippery tight rim. He held his legs open for Asmo to see everything, his hands on the back of his thighs as Mammon moaned and shuddered at the teasing. Asmo rubbed himself a couple times before pressing in the tight rim. Mammon gasped grabbing the other’s face and pulling him close kissing him hard moaning loudly against his mouth when the younger demon slammed in groaning at how tight the greed demon was.   
  


Asmo kisses him back, all sloppy and wet as he gave powerful, thrust. Lucifer hummed, chuckling a little. He didn’t blush often but right now he had pink over his cheeks. The plan was to have Asmo stretch out Mammon a bit before he entered as well.   
  


“A-Asmo!~” the older demon whimpered, his own cock twitching. He reached down to grab it but Asmo slapped his hand away glaring. Lucifer wondered if it was strange to be proud of that form of dominance but then again everything happening was strange. It was strange thousands of years ago when he and Mammon first started this. It had been a secret for years, no one knew but now Asmo knew but Lucifer trusted him to keep a secret.   
  


Lucifer slowly pushed in and Mammon jerked, his hole spasming as Asmo slowed down his thrust in order not to hurt his older brothers.   
  


“W-Wait!” Mammon gasped out. Lucifer kisses the mark he made watching as it glowed. He sucked his skin before nipping the flesh watching Mammon completely break down from pleasure and pain. Lucifer was now completely inside, Asmo panting, it was all so tight. Mammon hugging them and Lucifer’s larger cock rubbing against his own, not to mention the awfully erotic face Mammon was making up at him. Asmo was a bit worried, he might cum sooner then he thought he would... 

When Mammon was ready Lucifer rolled his hips hugging the other to his chest as Mammon grabbed hold to his hand, squeezing it as he tossed his head back to cry out again. Asmo moves with his, his chest drenched in sweat as he looked down between Mammon’s legs watching intently as Lucifer’s and his own cock disappeared and reappeared out his stretched hole. Lewd sounds filling the dark room, precum running down Mammon’s thighs, damn...he was gonna cum.   
  


Asmo grabbed Mammon’s ankles as he rocked his hips in and out, his chest heaving as he pressed a kiss to his ankle. Asmo’s eyes were catlike at this point, full of lust and he gave a sudden powerful thrust as he came, cum flooding Mammon’s insides as the second born screamed. Lucifer covered his mouth as Asmo panted heavily above them before pulling out falling back.   
  


Lucifer chuckled as Asmo tried to gain his breath. Now he could teach his lesson. He flipped them over, pull Mammon’s hips up forcing him on all fours. Mammon gave a light purr and Lucifer kissed his shoulder before grabbing his hands and yanking them. He gave a harsh thrust, one that made the whole bed shake and Mammon had to bury his head in the pillows to keep himself from crying out.   
  


“L-Lucy!~ oh annh! Oh s-shit!” Mammon wailed as Lucifer pounded him into the bed like he hated him. Asmo watched in fascination as Mammon struggled to stay quiet. Lucifer pressed firmly against his back, cooing at him as his thrust grew harder. He let go of one of Mammon’s hands to wrap his around his throat tightly chuckling as Mammon bagged and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.   
  


“You’re mine, only mine. You belong to no one except me. Do you understand?”   
  


He growled against Mammon who bucked uncontrollably as Lucifer found his sweet spot. He was drooling now, cheeks a dark red and fangs out. He was going to cum, he was going to cum, oh fuck he was going to cum! Mammon nodded, saying yes in whatever way he could while Lucifer cut off his air supply. Asmo didn’t know how long this was going on but he could see the fucked up love behind it.   
  


Mammon arched like a bow as he came with a broken scream, his hole tightening around Lucifer yanking his orgasm from him. Lucifer gave one last deep, brutal thrust before he let go of Mammon’s other hand and throat, grabbing his hips hard enough to leave deep bruises as he came inside. Mammon cried again ripping holes into the bed as he came as well.   
  


Lucifer kisses him to which Mammon weakly smiled. No one could fuck him like Lucifer could. Lucifer pulled out kissing Mammon’s back before pulling his clothes back on. He didn’t bother to ask about Mammon’s clothes since they had been torn up but he picked up his brother. He gave a simple smile to Asmo seeing his bright red face before turning away and leaving with the other.   
  


\- 

Sorry it’s a little messy. I was simply in a rush to get this first chapter out uwu. 


	3. Lucifer x Mammon: Imagine Being Second Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love the game I can’t help but feel bad over how much the brothers bully Mammon. So here’s a little angst and smut of a headcanon I’ve been thinking of.

In all honestly Mammon looked up to Lucifer in nearly every way. The way he presented himself, the way he talked, the way he led. Everything but he learned from a very young age that they were completely different. When he was younger, and Angel even he admired Lucifer for everything he was. When it came to singing or even hair styles Mammon just could never pull it off like Lucifer and in all honestly it bummed him out. It got worse as his elders repeatedly told him he couldn’t be like Lucifer..it even managed to lead to his younger brothers who loved to disrespect him.   
  
-

Lucifer knocked on the door this time, it was the only time he had knocked on the door but the situation was fragile, he had to be careful. When Satan brought up it had been a couple days since Mammon had came out his room Lucifer immediately doubted that. Mammon? Stay in his room and not cause trouble? Oh that was a blessing but only a dream, like a reward to an angel and none of them were angels. He left it alone for a couple more days, it had been a lot quieter and even though none of them wanted to admit it the quietness was unnerving.   
  


Many questions running around in everyone head, some darker then others and some of the dark ones were what made Lucifer stand up from his seat at the dining table. They all looked at him but he didn’t bother to ask what the problem was. He could see it, relief in their eyes as their eldest brother decided to see what the issue was. It tugged at something in his heart but he simply nodded before walking over to the stairs with graceful strides.   
  


When he had made his way to the to Mammon’s door it was completely silent, his steps sounding the halls. It was unnerving and Lucifer couldn’t help but frown and grow worried. He really hoped he hadn’t done something stupid. He knocked on the door, stopping in front of it. The first time there was no answer, no even any shuffling and Lucifer knocked again, a bit quicker this time.   
  


“Mammon? Open the door.”   
  


It was an attempt to sound warning, to sound like he was in a bad mood. Something that usually feared Mammon but still no answer. Lucifer even heard it in himself, the light shakiness of his voice at the moment. He was perhaps on the verge of kicking the door in when the sound of shuffling came through then a soft voice. So soft that Lucifer almost didn’t hear it.   
  


“It’s unlocked.” Mammon muffled from behind the door. Lucifer twisted the knob in his hand before pushing the door open. When he met restrain he looked at the floor noticing many piles of clothes and papers. He pushed it open leaning down to grab a paper with hundreds of words on it. He looked at the bed seeing the younger demon laying on his side, back facing the other.   
  


“Mammon.”   
  


“Can you put that back down? It’s just trash.”   
  


Mammon closed him off. Lucifer frowned before shaking his head moving to close the door behind him before looking at the paper. Mammon expected it, no one listened to him anyway so it was funny that he thought they would. Lucifer scanned three paper, at first not too interesting in its contents but then he noticed his name and the word Heaven. Mammon has even brought up their father. Lucifer sighed and then walked over to the bed taking a seat next to the younger demon who shifted away.   
  


He took his time to read the letter: 

**_ Sometimes I wonder why nature allowed me to be second place.. there’s nothing worse than it in my opinion. Maybe I’m being childish, arrogant, and stupid like I always am..like they say I am but I can’t help but be hurt. I helped raise them, without father and just Lucifer all I could do was try my best. I guess my best wasn’t enough though, I’m never enough.   
  
_ **

**_ A while ago I asked a witch if there was a way for a demon to die. Of course I expected what I got. A session could banish me into the unknown but to die I’d need a demon sword. At first I didn’t think much on what I wanted to do if I got my hands on it, at first I thought of cutting off my tongue. To forever hold my words so they didn’t annoy anyone anymore but then I realized that, ‘hey? What’s the point of doing something mundane like that? I gotta go bigger!’ Ya know?   
  
_ **

**_ They didn’t need me anyway, they have their good old big brother! Lucifer... I miss the old days where we would go out, talk personally, cuddle sometimes even..I remember our first time as angels. It’s been eons but I’d never forget that. I wonder if he has... _ **

Lucifer balled up the paper into a tight fist and Mammon gave a tired chuckle.   
  


“Disgusting huh? I’m pretty sure you simply used my body and didn’t care about my feelings later on-“ 

Lucifer gently moved to the point were he casted a shadow over Mammon who moved to hide his face in his pillows. Lucifer caught a little glimpse though, the tear streaks running down the other's face and the heavy baggy under his eyes. Lucifer planted his hands against the bed on each side of his brother trapping him under him. It...was true, back then Mammon was his beloved little brother. Lucifer couldn’t help himself, and managed to become attached in a way he shouldn’t have. So he forced himself to push his feelings away. That was one thing but another was the topic of the demon sword.   
  


A demon sword was as it’s implied; to kill demons. He wasn’t about to avoid that conversation as if Mammon hadn’t just threatened to kill himself. Lucifer sighed leaning down to give his brother a nuzzle which Mammon tensed up from before peeking at him.   
  


“I’m sorry, just...talk to me Mammon. You know we’ve been worried right?”   
  


Mammon let out a dead chuckle, no emotion after it. He moved to lay on his stomach to avoid this somehow, to show the other he didn’t feel like talking right now but Lucifer didn’t allow it. Grabbing his side to keep him from running away. Mammon gave a light glare, enough for Lucifer to see it was annoyance but not anger.   
  


“I’m serious Mammon. Let’s talk, I’m sure you’d feel better about it. I..I’m your older brother aren’t I? You can talk to me.”   
  


Mammon looked up at him before looking away avoiding his gaze. He felt bitter, hearing Lucifer day he cared was like hearing a human talk down to a dog they’ve mistreated. Lucifer has seen the way they talked about him, had even joined in a lot of the time. Mammon scoffed, he reached up pushing the older demon back so they weren’t so close. He didn’t want this to be more than what it really was.   
  


Lucifer looked at his hand pulling back enough for Mammon to sit up. The usually money hungry demon sat up, moving out of Lucifer’s grasp, swinging his legs over the side of the messy bed to stand up. With his back to Lucifer the older demon couldn’t help but admire him. Due to Mammon’s personality others assumed he was weak but he was anything but. He had a nice figure, a little slimmer than himself but still held muscles in the right places and fine skin.   
  


Mammon hadn’t been wearing a shirt, showing his body which were layered in old scars, nearly invisible scars. It bothered Lucifer that he couldn’t remember what caused them but maybe now wouldn’t be a bad time to ask. Mammon was broken right now after all.   
  


“You’re here because I need to come out right? Leave then, I’ll get dressed.”   
  


Mammon mumbled as he went to stand up. Quickly and without thou Lucifer clasped his hands around his wrist and pulled him back. The bed creaked under the sudden impact and Mammon blinked in slight surprise as his head landed in Lucifer’s lap. He looked up at him and Lucifer looked down at him before leaning down. As he got closer Mammon’s eyes widen, a blush starting to color his cheeks when he noticed what Lucifer was going for.   
  


Before their lips could meet Mammon turned his head away, a clear frown on his lips.   
  


“Mammon..” 

Lucifer sighed and not a second later Mammon sat up pushing the other away. This time he seemed more upset and Lucifer wished to hold him, it’s been a very long time since he’s seen Mammon like this and it really brought something more protective out of him.   
  


“ _Do you think it’s funny..they way they talk to me? Do you find me stupid? Lucifer. Are you happy you have other younger brothers who aren’t like me? Do you wish I was like them? D-do you want me to be different?! T-tell me! I can be different, I can act like someone else if you want! I-I-_ “

Mammon sniffled, his hair hung in his face as he swiped at his face to try and stop the tears. Lucifer, for the first time, in a long time froze. His eyes wide as Mammon whimpered, a broken down noise that broke something in Lucifer. Mammon hasn’t cried since they were kids and this was unexpected, it was deeper then what Lucifer that it had been. To be honest Lucifer didn’t know what else to do, he’s always love each and everyone of his brothers but Mammon of course was a special case.   
  


Mammon sat on the bed like a child wiping his eyes over and over. Lucifer grabbed his hands and pulled them, he held tight when Mammon tried to jerk away, a determined look in his eyes as he leaned in close enough for their lips to graze each other. Mammon whined lightly at the feeling. He had forgotten what Lucifer’s lips felt like, the same for Lucifer.   
  


“ _Mammon, I’ll say this as many times as I need to if you ask me to. I love you, I always have and always will. I’m sorry, I didn’t know this bothered you so much. You’re so strong willed that I thought it didn’t matter to you._ ”   
  


He spoke softly, it’s the softest Mammon had heard him speak in a long time. He didn’t say anything but Lucifer leaned in to kiss him, this time more seriously. Mammon allowed it closing his eyes as tears ran down his red cheeks. Lucifer let go of his hands, pulling him close by his hips, pulling him into his lap. Mammon reacted naturally putting his hands on the male's cheeks and kissing him back.   
  


Lucifer maybe be a sadist but only with Mammon did he allow himself to be this gentle. Lucifer moves his head pressing his lips against Mammon’s throat, hugging the younger demon as Mammon moaned lightly tilting his head to give the older demon more room. Lucifer kisses his jawline going to his shoulder then to his chest taking a nipple in his mouth as Mammon shuddered tugging on Lucifer’s coat wanting it off. Lucifer shrugged it off letting it fall on the bed and slide down to the floor in a heap.   
  


Lucifer pushed him down on the bed leaning over him, letting his sensitive and now hard nipple go with a wet pop. Mammon arched slightly making Lucifer chuckle as he pulled back to strip himself free from his best and under shirt. Mammon helped before cupping Lucifer making the demon blush out of surprise. Mammon might have giggled a little as Lucifer trapped him underneath him again now with his top naked showing how toned he was.   
  


Lucifer popped open his pants buckle pulling his cock out which to Mammon’s surprise was rock hard. He look down at it before covering his red face to which Lucifer brushed them away. Before tugging down Mammon’s boxers with his other hand showing the slightly smaller but nice tanned cock. Lucifer kisses him again pulling his legs up and freeing him completely of his boxers, tossing them aside. Mammon childishly covered himself, his hands shooting down to cover the most private of areas not matter how much they twitched for attention.   
  


“W-Wait! Why now?” He asked lightly and Lucifer hummed pressing his fingers, which she stripped of his gloves, to the other’s lips. Obediently, Mammon took the digits in his mouth layering them with saliva. His tongue all hot , and wet made Lucifer think of a couple things he could do with it later. However, right now this was for Mammon. For himself too but Mammon was his top priority at the moment.   
  


He shuddered as Mammon slid his tongue between his fingers, when he spoke his voice came out a lot lower than usual.   
  


“I want to hold you, simple. If you want more later then I won’t say no.” He spoke and Mammon purred. Lucifer pulled his fingers from his mouth before pressing a digit into Mammon’s tight hole. Mammon but his lip grabbing Lucifer’s free hand, squeezing it a bit. Lucifer kisses his cheek to calm him down a bit and once he could, he pressed the second digit it listening to the moans and cute little gasps that left the other.   
  


Mammon was actually really lewd, his chest rising and falling, cheeks deep red, cock rock hard with precum leaking out. Lucifer couldn’t help but blush a little watching him closely.   
  


When Lucifer felt Mammon could take him he pulled his fingers out, fisting his cock instead. He then scooted closer before pressing the tip in, Mammon gasp wrapping his arms around him. Lucifer’s blush grew deeper as Mammon took him, when he was completely settled in Mammon panted and whimpered in his ear. Lucifer huffed, nibbling on his neck.   
  


“ ** _I hope you realize how erotic you are Mammon..._** ” 

He hummed before slowly moving his hips back and rocking them back in. Mammon moaned in his ear dragging his nails down Lucifer’s back making the older demon growl against him before slamming his hips forward. Mammon was a masochist after all, I little pain never hurt nobody. Mammon tossed his head back moaning loudly as Lucifer pounded him.

If Lucifer wasn’t so deep in his guts he would have wondered if this room was sound proof.. he sure hope it was. Mammon took his cheeks in his hands again when he felt his orgasm coming. A strong coil pulling in his gut as Lucifer rammed his sensitive bundle of nerves over and over.   
  


Soon Mammon came crying out against him, clinging to Lucifer like a life support which he pretty much was at this point. Lucifer hugged him tightly growling against him as he came inside coating Mammon’s walls. They fell limp, tired but still wanted to be close to each other.   
  


“Mammon?”   
  


Lucifer asked lightly and Mammon hummed lightly asking what the other wanted. Lucifer kissed his neck before humming in his ear. “Come eat, you know you need to.” Mammon grumbled. “And..don’t ever change. I want you for you, not for what others want you to be.” Mammon clinged tighter to him.   
  


“ _I love you too..._ ” 

Lucifer chuckled holding him close. Later he would definitely make the others apologize...he would also check to see which room were sound proof for next time. 


End file.
